falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Oasis
|type=liten |bilde=Oasis.jpg |besk= |sted= map.jpg |merke=Oasis |leder=Tree Father Birch |doktor=None |handelsmenn=None |quests=Oasis (quest) }} Oasis er ett sted nord-vest for Clifftop Shacks i Capital Wasteland, som er uvanlig begrodd med trær og andre grønne planter. Beliggenhet Oasis ligger nesten midt på toppen av kartet. Det er omringet av bratte klipper, og man kan kun komme seg inn via en liten, smal kløft, hvor man reiser fra vest mot øst. Denne kløften kan være vanskelig å finne, men kan karakteriseres av følgende landemerker: * En firkant direkte nnord-vest for Clifftop Shacks. * Inngangen til kløften er direkte nord for Broadcast Tower LP8, vest og litt nord for markøren som blir plassert på kartet av en Drifter eller Wastelander sine notater. * Det er ni firkanter til øst, i den nordligste raden av firkanter på verdenskartet. * Det er flere grønne busker på bakken, og disse følges av små planter idet man går mot kløften. * Det er en ødelagt jernbanelinje til vest. * Random Encounter kan forekomme her. Hvordan finne kløfteN: Nær midten av den nordlige kanten av kartet, finner man en vei som går parallelt med en jernbanelinje. Følg denne til du finner to forlatte jernbanevogner. Stå på den østre siden av jernbanevognen til nord, og se mot vest. Bokstavene "CMR" er synlige på siden av vogna. Bak spilleren skal det være en haug med vrak på en motorvei. Snu deg rundt og fortsett mot øst, over denne haugen. Det vil være en bro over en kløft. Om man går over broen og følger stien vil man gå direkte til Oasis. Dette bildet inneholder fire screenshots fra spillet - plasser deg hvor pip boy-bildet viser, og du vil se bildet nede til venstre. Gå rett frem og følg stien, og du vil finne Oasis etter omtrent 10 sekunder. Om spilleren har kommet langt nok på hovedquestet, kan man treffe på Enclave under broen. Om man slipper håndgranater ned i kløften vil man fjerne målene, eller sørge for at de springer ut av kløften og mot spillere, som da kan ta seg av dem, en etter en. Det er mulig å få koordinatene til Oasis ved å drepe Drifteren ver Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel. Det er også et par (eller flere) vandrende Wastelandere, som man kan finne via random encounter, som vil gi deg koordinatene, før han prøver å drepe spilleren, samt en døende Wasteland Merchant. Historie thumb|200px|Harold, "the Talking Tree" Harold, et resultat av Forced Evolutionary Virus, hadde et tre på hode, som han kalte Bob (noen ganger kalte han treet for Herbert, fordi "Bob hates it" ("Bob hater det")), fant etter hvert ut at treet hadde slått røtter under hans reise gjennom Capital Wasteland. Her ble han oppdaget av flere mennesker som begynte å tilbe ham som en gud, og en liten og ganske eksklusiv kult kjent som Treeminders ble grunnlagt i all hemmelighet. Bob begynte å blomstre (noe Harold tydeligvis så på som flaut), og mange planter vokste i området, som ble grønt med liv, en sterk kontrast til naturen ellers i Capital Wasteland. Når Lone Wanderer ankommer blir han/hun anbefalt å snakke med Harold. Han avslører da sin egentlige identitet og ber om nåde; etter å ha blitt sittende fast i samme posisjon i flere tiår har han blitt ivrig etter å dø. De andre beboerene i Oasis har ignorert hans ønsker så langt, og spør Lone wanderer om han heller kan begrense eller utvide/forsterke Harold/Bob sin fruktbarhet. Notater * Denne bosettelsen er mye viktigere en man skulle tro. På grunn av Harold og hanstre, er dette det eneste stedet i Capital Wasteland hvor det vokser levende planter fra før-krigstiden. Det fremstår som regionen med best sjanse for å starte ny agrikultur og å gjøre det slette wasteland om til slik det var før, uten bruk av en G.E.C.K., som er sjelden. Dette gjør at Oasis questet er ganske viktig. Man får valget mellom å drepe Harold, senke hastigheten på hans vekst (og dermed dømme det omliggende området til å være bart mye lenger), eller aksellerer Harolds vekst, og dermed eksposere ham mer til wasteland. Dette ville føre til at Wasteland ville blitt grønt igjen i løpet av "decades insted of centuries" (tiår istedenfor århundrer), ifølge en av hans etterfølgere. *Man kan argumentere med at Lone Wanderer sine handlinger i bosettelsen kan ha større påvirkning på Capital Wasteland på lang sikt en Project Purity. Det er sant at om både det rene vannet fra Jefferson Memorial og Oasis sin hurtige spredning av planter blir kombinert, kan Washington DC ha en lys fremtid. *Under questet nevner beboerene at stedet en gang ble truffet hardt av atombomber. Så selv om vannet ser rent ut, vil du få stråling av å stå i det eller drikke av det. Figurer * Harold * Tree Father Birch * Leaf Mother Laurel * Bloomseer Poplar * Branchtender Cypress * Branchtender Linden * Branchtender Maple * Sapling Yew Opptredener Oasis dukker kun opp i Fallout 3. Figuren Harold dukker opp i alle 3 Falloutspillene. Quest * Oasis (quest) Så snart du ankommer Oasis vil lederen nærme seg deg. Følger du etter ham vil du gå inn i en seremoni. Etter denne seremonien kan du snakke med Harold.